Partido
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - Había entrenado tanto para este partido entonces ¿por qué no se levantaba? y lo peor es que él la estaba viendo, no queria defraudarlo pero era inevitable ya no podía más... era débil y odiaba serlo frente al gran ore-sama


**N/A**

**Espero les guste este pequeño one shot de mi pareja favorita de Prince Of Tennis**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Atobe habría ganado el partido contra Ryoma.

* * *

**Partido**

Era el día tenía que prepararse para su partido deseaba ese puesto y lo conseguiria después de todo se había entrenado arduamente para obtener el puesto de titular y además contaba con el apoyo de Atobe su maestro de tennis desde que se habían hecho grandes amigos, estaba emocionada porque él había prometido ir a verla, entonces sonrió porque lo necesitaba para triunfar sin embargo sintio que sus piernas temblaban, tenía miedo, miedo al fracaso pero se dio un golpe mental no perdaria, estando él no podía darse ese lujo así que tomo su estuche con la raqueta dentro, el partido sería después de clases a la hora estipulada por su capitana así que salio de su casa, su abuela no estaba estaría entrenando al equipo de tenis masculino así que apresuro el paso no quería llegar tarde a su partido, deseaba ganarlo para que él se sintiera feliz por ella y además orgulloso entonces detuvo sus pasos ¿por qué su corazón latía así? sabía que estaba enamorada del gran Atobe Keigo pero era obvio que siendo él jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella, porque no era una chica como las demás que lo perseguían, ella no tenía grandes caderas o pechos voluptuosos, no era tan bonita, no era tan alta y no tenía el dinero que las demás chicas, era imposible que el se enamorara de ella, sintió un nudo en la garganta como cuando Ryoma la ignorava, dolia demasiado tanto que la asfixiaba, camino de nueva cuenta tenía que llegar temprano a ese partido.

Una limusina se detuvo frente al instituto Seigaku de inmediato fue observada por muchas alumnas y alumnos de los clubes y la sorpresa continuo cuando de ella bajo nada más y nada menos que el gran Atobe Keigo el Rey de Hiotey eso si que era una gran sorpresa pero ¿qué hacía el gran ore-sama en el Seigaku? la respuesta era simple vería el partido de Riuzaky porque era su entrenador desde que la había conocido apenas hace dos años, miro a los alumnos que lo observaban con miedo y sonrió porque era respetado, busco con la vista a la niña pero no la encontro entonces decidio comenzar a caminar con dirección a la cancha de tenis aunque le molesto que las chicas fueran detrás de él por Dios no quería una relación bueno si la queria pero ninguna de esas chicas le gustaba el solo tenía ojos para esa niña de trenzas que lo estaba volviendo loco, jamás imagino que alguien como ella que tartamudeaba, se sonrojaba por todo, lloraba por todo, tenía miedo de todo, esa persona llena de inseguridad, de complejos con su aspecto pudiera gustarle pero así era le gustaba demasiado y no entendía porque pero le gustaba y ore-sama siempre tenía todo lo que quería y la quería a ella costara lo que le costara porque estaba enamorado de ella ¿cómo había sucedido? ni idea solo necesitaba sentirla debajo suyo o sentir esos labios que lo estaban volviendo loco y vaya que sería suya.

Salio del vestidor con rumbo a la cancha de tenis donde ya estaban las chicas que harían las pruebas tomo aire y se encamino hacía allá tenía que dejar de sentir miedo primero que nada - Suerte - miro al frente encontrandose con Atobe que la miraba con superioridad, odiaba esa mirada porque la hacía sentir pequeña y odiaba esa sensación - G-Gracias A-Atobe-san - agradecio con una leve reverencia para continuar con su camino apretando más el mango de la raqueta mientras se mordia el labio, le dolia la indiferencia de él, le dolia que la tratara como a un ser inferior, suspiro para colocarse en la fila y acatar las instrucciones de su capitana que se veía contenta con el número de aspirantes al puesto de titular, comenzaron los partidos ella sería la número dos en pasar y sentía que las piernas le temblaban es más sentía que estaba mareada tomo aire y suspiro largamente tratando de contener los latidos de su corazón estaba nerviosa, miro a Atobe que estaba de brazos cruzados observando el partido entonces observo al equipo de tenis masculino que se detenía en las canchas donde se estaban dando los partidos y se sintio aún más nerviosa que antes al observar a ese equipo y más aún al ver a su abuela que le sonrió tratando de darle animos.

Llego su turno se levanto y tomo fuertemente el mango de la raqueta, sentía las piernas flaquear, se obligo a calmarse y detuvo sus pasos donde correspondia, la capitana lanzo la pelota y la devolvio perfectamente sus nervios estaban a tope pero estaba calmada porque él le había enseñado como manejar los nervios, devolvio de nuevo el saque de su capitana entonces la vio saltar se iba a preparar para devolver ese smash así que coloco en posición la raqueta pero tenía demasiada potencia y sintio eso cuando le arranco la raqueta impactando de lleno la pelota en su abdomen el aire le falto y cayo de rodillas tratando de recobrar el aire, escucho los gritos de exclamación no era para menos la capitana se había pasado porque con la contrincante número uno no fue así pero sabía que lo hacía porque deseaba demostrarle como era el verdadero tenis de la academia Seigaku, trato de levantarse pero sus piernas no respondian - Levanta - escucho de la capitana miro a Atobe que estaba impasible ¿no se preocupaba por ella? por supuesto que no si solo era una más de sus alumanas no es como si supiera que tenía más pero al menos eso decia su mente, se levanto y tomo la raqueta para colocarse en posición, devolvio los tiros de su capitana hasta que se impulso para devolverle el smash con smash pero vio de nuevo esa sonrisa.

No supo como pero el tiro de su se había impactado en su espalda le dolia horrible el golpe y no solo eso sus piernas ya no respondian, no podia levantarse, su respiración era agitada, le dolian los huesos de su muñeca ya no podia con ese partido, sintio el nudo en la garganta, se estaba ahogando, le dolia mostrarse débil ante su entrenador, ante el gran ore-sama, ante el gran Atobe Keigo pero es que simplemente sus piernas ya no respondian, se mordio el labio para retener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir - Ponte en pie - la capitana tarataba de que se levantara pero nego con la cabeza era demasiado, no tenia demasiada fuerza - Fuera de mi cancha - se levanto como pudo para salir huyendo de allí cuanto antes - ¡Sakuno! - el grito de su abuela retumbo en sus oídos pero no presto atención tan solo corrio más rápido, se sentia mal, le dolia el pecho, le dolian los huesos pero sobre todo se sentía humillada ni siquiera podía levantarse más que para salir corriendo cuando había perdido de nueva cuenta, era débil y había mostrado esa debilidad frente a la persona que amaba, frente a Atobe, la persona que admiraba, la persona que la había hecho fuerte, la persona que la había tratado como su igual a pesar de no tener la misma destreza para el tenis, lo amaba y le dolía haberle mostrado esa faceta suya.

Se abrazo a sus rodillas mientras dejaba que las lágrimas saliera libremente, odiaba ser débil, todo el mundo le decía que debía ser fuerte pero era imposible ella no podía ser fuerte, le dolía el pecho, se sentía fatal con su desempeño, ¿de qué le había servido entrenar? si iba a salir corriendo nada más caer, definitivamente ella no era fuerte pero quería serlo por él, sin embargo sabía que este jamás se preocuparia por ella.

La buscaba como un loco, él que era el gran ore-sama estaba buscando a una niña si a una niña no a una mujer a una niña que había salido corriendo como loca después de no poder levantarse es que en verdad si que era tonta si había caído una vez tenía que levantarse y así eso se lo había enseñado, detuvo sus pasos al verla sentada abrazada a sus rodillas sonrió un poco para caminar hasta ella y detenerse entonces se coloco en cuclillas y le dio un golpe en el cabello con dos dedos para llamar su atención pero esta al parecer no le quería hacer caso - ¿Te sientes bien haciendo esto? - pregunto con un deje de enojo para que ella temblara un poco - Te entrene porque confiaba en tu potencial el que hayas perdido no significa que todo haya terminado debes levantarte e intentarlo de nuevo - aseguro este pero ella no respondia, una venita resalto en su ojo derecho esa niña no lo estaba escuchando o quiza si pero no quería contestar, le molesto que siguiera en su faceta de víctima, bien si eso quería pues le enseñaria lo que era ser una víctima, iba a posar su mano sobre su brazo pero se detuvo ¿qué planeaba enseñarle? esa niña le estaba sacando el lado pervertido, todo su autocontrol se estaba alejando de él, esa nila lo ponía así, entones no se contuvo la tomo del brazo para que lo mirara y observo sus ojos hinchados, sintio una punzada al verla así de por si odiaba ver a una mujer llorar y le dolio más verla llorar a ella.

Se acerco a ella y al beso, devoro sus labios degustando el sabor salado y dulzón de esos labios que lo estaban volviendo loco, aparto sus manos por completo y acomdo sus piernas para tener mejor acceso a su boca, ella no se resistio ni en su sano juicio lo haría.

No supieron como pero él estaba entre sus piernas devorando aún sus labios pero después descendio por su cuello dejando su marca si porque esa niña era de él y que todo el mundo se enterara, escucho su gemido y sonrió adoraba escuchar esa pequeña exclamación de los labios de su chica si porque era su chica desde que la había conocido, se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos y sonreir como solo él sabía - Te hare más fuerte pero desde hoy eres mía y solo mía, el puesto de titular vuelve a estar vacante en dos meses para ese entonces ganaras, vas a ganar ese partido lo prometo - ella sonrió un poco para ser besada nuevamente, ore-sama la haría fuerte de nueva cuenta porque él en ella había encontrado otro tipo de fortaleza y haría que ella se apoyara en él desde hoy porque era suya y solo suya.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño onse shot.**


End file.
